In a conventional vehicle headlight system in which headlights are automatically turned on and off, according to JP-A-05-278518, manual on/off operations are recorded on an IC card to adapt the on/off operations to a driver's senses. On/off operations are adjusted based on information stored on the IC card.
However, in the above method, when the driver forgets the IC card, such recorded data is not available. Also, when drivers are changed during travel, habits of two different drivers are recorded on the same IC card. As a result, the recorded operation data becomes different from that of the original driver.
A system that automatically controls the high beam mode and the low beam mode operation of head lights is known such as disclosed in JP-A-62-137242. A system in which an operation switch of the system is installed on a vehicle rear-view mirror is known. In this case, when an automatic mode is set or canceled during driving, it is necessary for a driver to temporarily divert his eyes toward the rear-view mirror while setting or canceling the automatic mode. Also, a vehicle high beam control system is known in which the operation sensitivity of the system can not be adjusted during driving, thereby placing the driver in a disadvantaged position.